Pop
by antishock
Summary: That's all it takes. One crunch; one pop. The world of the victim will spiral downwards into despair. No one can stand back up once its dreams are destroyed forever. No one can stand back up... But will power is much stronger than you think. One-shot


**Pop**

**Summary: That's all it takes. One crunch; one pop. The world of the victim will spiral downwards into despair. No one can stand back up once its dreams are destroyed forever. No one, but one person can...**

**Dark fic. I got this idea when I thought of how Kakashi was in the Anbu. Even if he quit, shouldn't he keep the reflexes? My take on what would've happened on the Genin Exam if Kakashi kept his reflexes.**

* * *

_Analyze_, the voice in Kakashi's head said. _Always analyze. Danger in area._ Kakashi blocked it out. The old Anbu personality that he had, the ruthless side of him. No mercy and death will become you, show mercy and death shall consume you. It was his motto. Even if it meant becoming death itself, he would kill. Showing mercy to an enemy results in getting killed once you turn your back to the enemy.

Kakashi stared at the three about to be ninjas. Kakashi sighed; he knew he couldn't fail this team. It had Uchiha Sasuke on it, and if he did fail it, the Council would be after him. Might as well make it hard then, ne? Kakashi stared at them for another second, adding a small amount of Killing Intent to make the team in front of him more nervous, thus, they would make more mistakes. He let himself have a half grin as he saw Sakura's eyes turn a bit frightened and Sasuke having a small shiver going through his body, but frowned as he saw that Naruto didn't even notice it. The analyzing fraction of his brain whirled in thought and produced an answer a half second later. _He went through one of the most horrible lives possible. He has felt KI that was bigger than the ones were sending him._ Kakashi agreed with the answer.

He started to raise his hand to signal the beginning of the test, but Naruto rushed at him before he said, "Begin." His mind reacted and sent electricity to his nerves to tell them to move. His thoughts changed, becoming one with the Anbu him. Kakashi tried to fight back, but he was overcome and pushed to the deepest corners of his mind along with a sight of what was happening.

Kakashi's body grabbed Naruto's hand while kicking his face. He held onto Naruto's hand so the boy wouldn't go flying. Kakashi grinned maliciously and kneed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto gasped as the air left his lungs. Naruto took in a deep breath to regain what was lost, but before he could, Kakashi moved. The jounin brought down his hand in a hammer head formation and hit the head of the blonde, knocking him out.

_No mercy and death will become you, show mercy and death shall consume you. __No mercy and death will become you, show mercy and death shall consume you. __No mercy and death will become you, show mercy and death shall consume you._ The mantra chanted, not stopping for a second. Naruto's body fell to the ground and Kakashi picked his foot up and charged it with chakra. He brung it down, aiming towards Naruto's back, the middle of it. _ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE DANGER!_ The foot hit and a loud pop sounded across the training ground. Naruto's body gave an involuntarily shudder. All of this happened in four seconds.

Kakashi's merciless emotions receded, and the true him came back. Kakashi immediately bent down as his hands went into the seals for a medical scan jutsu. All Sakura and Sasugay could do was watch as Kakashi did his thing. Not that they would do anything. After all, why would a boy who hates every living thing and a fangirl who hates Naruto even care if the boy was hurt.

A small gasp was heard from Kakashi as a small tear came into his eyes. _How could I do this_, he berated himself. _How could I make Naruto become... paralyzed_.

Naruto's spine was broken.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared blankly at the white ceiling. Why did this have to happen to him? Why not someone else! Naruto knew that he didn't want to befall this one someone else, but he couldn't help but think it. Because of this permanent injury, he would be forever paralyzed. He could never be... Hokage. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. How could he become the Hokage if he won't be able to move! Tears flew down Naruto's face. He closed his eyes, thinking this was all a dream. It would all end soon, right? The Kyuubi would surely heal him, it would never want a weak host.

Naruto cried for what seemed for hours after he felt nothing healing him. Not one spec of yokai in his system attempting to heal him. Maybe the Kyuubi was waiting for him to break; waiting for him to unleash the seal to get revenge on those who wronged him. Naruto cried more at those thoughts. He would never be able to move. Never be able to do anything in his life anymore. Naruto attempted to move his head, and it obeyed. He surveyed the room around him looking for a certain something. Then he saw it. It was lying on the table next to him. With a tremendous amount of will force, Naruto moved his paralyzed body, just enough so he would be able to grab it.

It was a knife.

Naruto held onto it, not letting go. He brought it over his heart and with even more will force he brought it down.

_I'D RATHER BRING THAT DAMN FOX DOWN THEN SPEND MY LIFE DOING NOTHING! _Even though those thoughts were in his heads, everyone heard them. That one sentence spread throughout the whole world in everybody's mind. No one knew what it meant, but after a few minutes of trying to figure it out, Konoha found him. Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi, killed himself to bring down the Nine-Tailed Demon fox.

* * *

_I'm sorry sensei... I'm the reason your legacy died. It is all my fault. H-he was the only person who could bring the mood up so high that everyone would smile._ Kakashi thought a hour after he found Naruto dead in the hospital, hands on a knife that was in his heart. _It's funny, Naruto has a knife which is small just like his regrets, while I have a sword that is huge just like my regrets. _

Kakashi gave the push that the sword needed and it penetrated flesh. The heart stopped and Kakashi Hatake knew no more.

_I'm sorry sensei..._


End file.
